Save the Day, a Mighty Mouse movie
by MightyInChains
Summary: This is just a movie idea that I had for Mighty Mouse, I'm still working on it so keep on the lookout for up-loads to future chapts. I hope that others can write some MM fan fic. also :) Mighty for ever!
1. Default Chapter

Neil B. Beck

7-24-01

Save the Day

A bad storm was brewing as the 747 jet made its way through the sky. Just 20 miles from its approach to Mouseville International Airport. "Come on baby, we're almost there", said the 747's co-pilot. "We'll be fine; we should touch down before this storm decides to start the fireworks", the pilot responded. "Besides, we have a can't lose piece of equipment on board." "What's that?", asked the puzzled co-pilot. "Me", responded the pilot, "I'm wearing my lucky socks." "Oh, I feel so much better", remarked the co-pilot in a sarcastic way.

Suddenly the storm decided that it was time for the fireworks to begin. Loud rumbles of thunder and streaks of lightning filled the air. "Looks like we're caught in this and it's a bad one", said the pilot. "Can we pull up over the storm?", asked the co-pilot. "No, we have to be at this altitude for our approach to M.I.. Besides, we are a bit low on fuel and I don't think that we can just circle the airport. We have to land this bird now", responded the pilot.

This storm was picking up, but the plane stayed on its coarse. Just then the worst happened; a bolt of lightning hit the plane, knocking out the electricity. Then more lightning hit the plane's right wing knocking out both its engines. With only 2 engines and no electricity, the plane started in a deadly tailspin. "Right #1 and 2 engines are out and the electricity is also out. WHAT DO WE DO??", yelled the co-pilot. "Prey", answered the pilot.

The passengers in the 747 were screaming with absolute terror. The plane was not only spinning out of control, but was also shaking violently. It looked as if all hope was lost. "It's been a pleasure working with you sir", told the co-pilot to the pilot. "You too kid", responded the pilot. They both closed their eyes, as it seemed that the end was certain. All of a sudden there was a loud THUD coming from the bottom of the plane. The plane also started to slow down and come out of its spiral. Amazingly it also started to gain altitude, however both its right engines were still out. "What the heck happened??", asked a confused co-pilot. "I don't know, I didn't do anything", the pilot responded. "Than who did??", asked an even more confused co-pilot.

The plane landed safely on one of M.I.'s runways. After the passengers were lead off the plane safely one of the crew workers noticed something on the plane's underbelly. Two handprints were indented on it.

__

(We now start the opening credits, flying threw Mouseville at night)

**__**

One month later

It was a nice fall afternoon in Mouseville. The air was crisp, people were busy and the sounds of the city filled the air. In the heart of Mouseville was "Cheddar Hall" (Mouseville's City Hall). A nice old building with statues of famous Mice around it. In front was one of Mighty Mouse, Mouseville's legendary super hero. However, unlike the statue, the real Mighty Mouse has not been seen in Mouseville in over ten years (anywhere else for that matter). Inside the hall were the courtrooms and offices that helped to run the city, including that of the mayor of Mouseville, Pearl Pureheart. Yes, that Pearl Pureheart. After her work at WPRL News, Pearl studied law, began politisioning and, due to her popularity in the city, ran and won the mayoral race a year ago.

Pearl was busy talking on the phone with Mouseville's police chief when Frank, a bearded, slightly overweight male mouse, ran in. Frank was one of Pearl's chief assistants. "Pearl……Pearl, I need to talk to you", said Frank in his scratchy voice. "Yes, just a moment chief", said Pearl talking on the phone, "What is it Frank, I'm kind of busy here." "I know, but I just got some bad news…..My mother is very ill and she has requested me to be with her", Frank responded. "Well, go and see her", Pearl responded. "It's not that simple", responded Frank, "She lives in Reno, apparently she's been on another binge…..I'm afraid I'll have to be away for a while." "I'm sorry to hear that Frank, but I need your help. This is going to be a tough month for the city", Pearl replied. "Yes I know", responded Frank, "But I know a guy who can help take my place while I'm gone." "Oh, I don't know Frank", Pearl responded moving towards a file cabinet, "No affence, but I've seen some of your friends and I don't think that they are qualified to do your work." "You haven't seen this one……Just trust me on this okay?", Frank responded helping Pearl pull some files out. "Okay Frank, but only if you do me a favor", Pearl responded. "Anything", responded Frank. "Take these files down to the distribution department and than can you please run to the cafeteria and get me a….." "Cup of Star Mouse coffee, extra cream, sure", responded Frank heading out the door with the files. "THANKS FRANK, AND I HOPE THAT YOUR MOTHER FEELS BETTER. SEND ME A POST CARD!!", yelled Pearl after him.

**__**

(Later that evening)

Power Mouse Gym was alive with the sounds of weights and aerobics music. Mice were working out and drinking bottled water everywhere. Along the walls were pictures of Muscle-bound mice and skinny, shapely female mice. Pictures of Mighty Mouse were also on the walls. Mighty Mouse helped build this gym a few years before he disappeared. He moved all the weights and exercise equipment in himself as one of the pictures showed.

In the free weight room big mice were lifter heavy weights and flexing in front of the mirrors along the back and side walls, particularly when the female mice walked by. One of the mice in this room was Mike Mouse (a.k.a. Mighty Mouse). He was wearing a red tank top and black shorts. He was built a bit more than the other mice, muscles bigger than some of their heads. He was bench pressing with out a spotter. It seemed that the other mice knew to give him some space. He was lifting about 380 pounds, not nearly the weight that he could lift by a long shot, but he knew that there was no need to give up who he really was. He even did a good acting job and grunted, as if to struggle to get the weight up, with each lift. Some female mice walked by and one of them remarked how strong and built he was and also joked if he was free after his workout. Mike just smiled back at them and, as not to disappoint them, rippled his chest muscles nearly, accidentally ripping his tank top in the process. The girls giggled and walked away whispering to each other.

A few minutes later Frank walked into the room. He looked kind of out of place there and he noticed some of the big mice pointing at him. "Yeah, I've got a solo-flex at home, it's sitting solo in the closet", Frank remarked. Frank noticed Mike and headed over towards him. "Mike….Mike, it's Frank", he said now over him. "Hi Frank, I'm kind of busy right now", responded Mike, still lifting. "So I see, listen you can be alone with your weights later, I got to talk to you", Frank responded. "Yeah, you're right Frank, I have been lifting for a while, time to hit the treadmill", responded Mike as he got up from the bench.

Mike started to do a light jog on one of the treadmills, but Frank was persistent and got on the one next to Mike. "Listen Mike, I need a big favor from you", Frank said starting to puff, "My mother is real sick and wants me to see her…..How do people stay on these things?" "Gravity", Mike responded, "So what is this big favor?" "I need you to take over my job until I get back from Reno", Frank responded still breathing heavy. "You mean at Cheddar Hall? Sorry, not interested.", responded Mike, now heading off the treadmill. Mike headed towards a rack of free weights and started to do some curls. Frank nearly slipped off of his treadmill and staggered over to Mike. "Mike, you gotta help me out…..I already told my boss that you'd fill in for me", responded Frank trying to lift some smaller weights. "Did you give your boss my name?", asked Mike. "No", responded Frank. "Good, so your boss doesn't know who I am?", says Mike putting down the free weights. "No", responds Frank. 

Mike starts to do some sit-ups on an angled bench. "So, this boss of yours, how many heads does he have?", jokes Mike, "Does he spit fire? Is his name Egor or Vlad??" Mike starts to laugh. "Oh, your funny", responds Frank, "My boss is a she, not a he, and she is the mayor. Her name is Pearl, Pearl Pureheart. Now can you please help me? And stop working out for a minute. If your muscles get any bigger you'll strain your back just trying to lift your arms." "What did you say?", asked Mike now sitting upright. "I said you'll strain you back…", Frank started. "No", interrupted Mike, "I mean your boss's name, what was it?". "Pearl Pureheart", responded Frank, "Don't you know who the mayor is?" "Sure I do", responded Mike, "I just didn't know that you worked for her. Sure,…….I'll help you out Frank. What is it that you do?" "I'll let you know on the way to the bar", responded Frank. "The bar?", asked a puzzled Mike. "Yes, the bar", responded Frank, "All this working out has made me thirsty." Mike just rolled his eyes as the two of them headed out of the weight room.


	2. Save the Day, chapt 2,

**__**

Neil Beck

7-31-02

SAVE THE DAY

Chapter 2

(_Bar room blitz)_

__

(I did not mention this in the first chapter of this Fan fic. but Mighty Mouse and all Terrytoon cartoons are owned by Viacom Entertainment and are being used without permission. This is just a fan offering and I am not making any profit on this story; however I would love to see a movie made for him in the near future.)

Mike and Frank sat on their barstools and talked about all sorts of things such as sports, movies and stocks. Frank was drinking a beer while Mike drank some cola, as he was not a drinker. Frank on the other hand was on his third beer and getting a bit tipsy. Mike could tell that Frank was worried about his mother's health. 

"Frank", said Mike over the music and chatter of the other mice in the bar, "I think that we should head out, we've been here for over two hours and you've got a plane to catch." "One more beer and we'll go, now where was I…… Oh yes, the price of fine cheese these days", replied Frank in a slurred tone. "No", Mike responded, "I think we should leave now." "Okay, fine cheese can wait", Frank responded.

But, just before the two could move a big, chubby mouse grabbed them by their shoulders. "Hey", shouted the mouse, "You boys are in the seats of my company!" "Who's that?", asked a puzzled Frank. Just then another mouse came over. This one was thin with long fur and wore a black shirt that read "_I live to drink and rock and drink some more_" on it. Both of these mice smelled of beer and pretzels. "He means us" responded the thinner mouse, "Now Eddie and I've got to moose……more…..no what's the word…..moooooo…..MOVE…that's it…move you." Frank and Mike looked at each other, shook their heads and frowned.

"Okay", stated Mike, "You want to move us….move us, but you've got to move me first." "Mike, what are you saying?." Asked a puzzled Frank, "I don't think that you had any alcohol……soda can get you drunk?" "No, I'm not drunk…..I'm feeling pretty good", responded Mike. "Okay Eddie, move this pink……no….puck…..no…PUNK! Just move him", said the thinner mouse.

Eddie grabbed Mike and started to pull with all of his strength, but could not budge Mike out of the barstool. Mike just sat there with a smile as he finished his soda. "Are you done yet?", asked Mike with a grin. Eddie huffed and puffed and replied with a "Yeah, I'm done. Do you have like cement on your butt or something?" "Nah", responded Mike, "But now I have to move you away from my friend and myself." 

With that, Mike grabbed Eddie by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Frank sat on his stool with his eyes wide open. "It's got to be the booze.", said Frank shaking his head. Mike lowered Eddie just enough so that he was eye to eye with him. "Now you move", said Mike with an evil grin. Mike flung Eddie from his grasp. The big mouse landed with a thud on some pool tables across the bar, effectively knocking some balls into the pockets of the table. Mike than turned his attention to the thinner mouse. "No way man, I get the item……no…….iroc…..no…IDEA!", said the thinner mouse. He than bolted for the door and made his way out.

The bar turned quite as a…….well what they all are, as Mike and Frank headed out. "Don't let the fun end just for me" remarked Mike as they headed out the door, "I'm sure that you've all had to see a pig fly sooner or later." With that he headed out the door with Frank into the Mouseville evening.

"Man", said the bartender as the music started back up, "I haven't seen strength like that since Mighty Mouse. Say, you don't think……..nah, hey chuck…clean up that pool table."

Mike and Frank approached Frank's apartment. "Now that was something Mike", said Frank fishing out his keys, "How did you do that anyway?" "Just had some luck with me tonight I guess Frank", responded Mike. Frank found his keys and headed for the steps. "Say Mike, can you wait here while I get my bag?", asked Frank. "Sure, I'll even hail down a cab for you", responded Mike.

As Frank headed up for his bag, Mike spotted and hailed down a cab. In about two minutes Frank was back down. "Hey thanks Mike, you want to come to the airport with me and see me off?", asked Frank as he got in the cab. "Nah, I gotta get back home so I can catch some shuteye. I've gotta get up early for my first day on the job remember?", responded Mike. "Just make sure that you make your flight so you can take care of your mom; I hope that she gets well", responded Mike. "Okay Mike". Frank said as he shut the door. Frank rolled down the door's window, "Thanks Mike, this means a lot to me", said Frank as he shook Mike's hand. "No Frank, thank you", responded Mike. "What do you mean?", asked a puzzled Frank." "Um…for the job and your welcome", responded Mike. "Oh, well your welcome also I guess.", responded a still puzzled Frank.

Mike watched as the cab pulled away and headed down the street. "_Well_", thought Mike to himself, "_Looks like you'll get to see Pearl again. This time, I won't leave her side again, even if it means she has to know my deepest secret. A secret that I have regretted keeping from her all of these years. It's time that Mighty Mouse makes his comeback, he just has to pick the right time._

****

Coming soon, Chapter 3, "_Reunion_" J 


	3. Reunion

Neil Beck

8-5-02

__

Save the Day

Chapter 3,

**__**

"Reunion"

Mike Mouse was waken up by the alarm clock on a nightstand next to his bed. "Wake up Mouseville", said an annoying voice on the radio, "It's a bright, sunny, Friday morning and the traffic heading on the Mouseville Turnpike is getting thicker than my mother's cheddar loaf surprise."

"Huh?", said a sleepy Mike, "What?….Oh no, it's morning." Mike turned towards the clock on his radio. "Six already", he said as he leaned towards the edge of his bead. Mike slapped his hand on top of the radio to shut it off. However, forgetting his strength, he smashed the radio into many pieces. "Oh, that's the third one this week", he stated looking at the mess. 

Mike slowly got up out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he headed for his huge walk-in closet where he picked out his suit and tie for his first day on the job. Absent from his closet was his Mighty Mouse uniform. He kept that in a special place. Mike picked out a nice black suit that covered his muscular physique well. No need to add any more attention to him that he was already going to get as it was his first day on the job. Plus, he wanted to look the part of an employee of City Hall. He chose a red tie with thin black stripes, black socks (yes those) and a pair of nice black shoes.

After a quick breakfast, he grabbed his suitcase and was out the door. Mike did not own a car, nor did he need one. He did all of his traveling by the air, even when he was Mike Mouse and not Mighty Mouse. He lived just outside of the city limits in a hilly area. It was a quite place where he could be alone with his thoughts. It was also a far cry from his former residence, the Moon.

Mike arrived to City Hall and landed in an ally about a block away. He walked with a steady stream of mice heading for their jobs. As he walked up the steps of City Hall he paused to remember Pearl. "_It's been almost ten years_", he thought to himself, "_I wonder if she remembers Mike Mouse and if so, what she thinks of him._"

Mike walked through the huge halls of City Hall and noticed a painting of Mighty Mouse along one of the walls. _"Our Protector" _was inked on the top of the painting. This painting led to a door with _Mayor's Office_ written on the front of it. Mike opened the door and headed in. The room was large and a secretary was sitting at her desk answering a phone call. _"This must be the waiting area"_, thought Mike to himself as he headed for the secretary's desk.

Mike waited patiently as the secretary finished her phone call. "Yes, how can I help you sir?", asked the secretary looking up from her seat at Mike. "Yes, my name is Mike Mouse and I am here for the temp job for the Mayor", replied Mike.

"Oh sure, Mayor Pureheart has been expecting you", responded the secretary, "Hang on and I'll let her know that you are here." "Thank you", replied Mike, "Oh and does she know my name?" "I'm not sure that she does. I don't think that Frank told her your name. Is that a problem?", asked the secretary. "No…no that's fine, thanks", Mike responded. Mike went and sat on a chair as the secretary picked up a phone.

"Yes, he's here", spoke the secretary on the phone, "Yes, I'll send him right in. Mr. Mouse", she said motioning to Mike, "The Mayor will see you now." "Thank you", Mike replied as he headed for the Mayor's door.

The door shut behind him as Mike walked into the huge room that was the Mayor's office. It was nice, with art and diplomas hanging on the walls. In the middle of the room was a large desk with some chairs in front of it. Mike made his way to and sat down on one of these chairs. Pearl was not in the room, so he sat down, opened his suitcase and took out a pencil. He also put a mint in his mouth and took a deep breath. It was clear that he was nervous, not by the job but by seeing Pearl and more so on Pearl seeing him.

With his nerves he dropped the pencil on the floor and got out of his seat and bent down to pick it up. No sooner did he have the pencil in his hand that he looked up slow to see two shapely legs in front of him. He slowly looked up some more to see to whom they belonged to. 

Pearl stood over him, looking down at him with a smile. Mike quickly got up eye level with her, hands starting to shake. "You can take a picture, it might last longer", joked Pearl. "I had dropped my pencil and had to pick it up, I did not mean to stare…..or look at all", responded Mike. "Don't worry about it", replied Pearl, "You should see the state reps., they look more to the north." Pearl was wearing a red blouse with a black skirt and red high reels on. Her hair was a golden blonde and she had bright, blue eyes and thick, full lips with a reddish lipstick on them. She was in great shape, thin with all the right curves. She was just as Mike remembered her.

The two laughed as Pearl extended a hand to Mike. "So, you're Frank's friend", she asked as they shook hands. "Yes…that's me", responded Mike. "Well, it's good to have you aboard", replied Pearl moving over to a file cabinet. She opened it to pull some files, paused and looked at Mike. "So, what's your name?", she asked looking back to the files.

This was the moment that Mike had feared, yet looked forward to. "My name", started Mike, "My name is…Mike….Mike Mouse." With this Pearl nearly dropped the files that she was holding and looked up at Mike again. "Mike….is that really you?", she asked. "Yes Pearl…..it's me", responded Mike. "MIKE!", shouted Pearl as she raced to him. Pearl hugged Mike for what seemed to be hours. "Mike", she said almost in tears, "It's been almost ten years since I've seen you." "As I have you Pearl", responded Mike himself almost in tears. "Where have you been? What have you done all these years?", she asked.

"I've been doing well", responded Mike, "I've done some free-lance work for a paper down south. I moved from Mouseville after my work at WPRL News with you. I guess I just wanted to move away from the big city for a while. However, the paper I worked for went out of business due to low sales and I thought that I'd move back to Mouseville and look for work. Since I knew my way around the city I thought that it would be easier for me to find work here. That's when I ran into Frank and he asked me to help you out. I jumped at the chance to do this. I thought that I sent you an E-mail about where I was and all about six years ago."

"You may have Mike", responded Pearl, "It got pretty hectic for me since the WPRL days so it may have gotten lost in the pile of E-mail I received during the years. So how do you know Frank?. "Well", replied Mike, "I was a member of a health club when I was down south. One day I saw him there while I was at the juice bar." "I never saw Frank as a health club person", replied Pearl. "Yes", Mike chuckled, "He's not. He was down there on vacation and was trying to hit on some women. Anyhow, he was not too successful and did not notice that he dropped his wallet. I picked it up for him, we got to talking and we've been friends ever since." "Oh, well that sounds like Frank", responded Pearl still not taking her eyes off of Mike. He was just as she remembered.

"It seems that you have done well for yourself since I left Pearl", said Mike looking around the office. "Yes, I guess that I have made some changes in my life", responded Pearl, "Since Mighty Mouse disappeared, I felt that the city needed some leadership." "Mighty Mouse left?", asked Mike. "Yes", responded Pearl, "about the same time that you did……that's strange. Anyhow, I went to Law School and got my degree. Some people told me that I should run for office, so I did and won the election. It's a tough job, but a good one and I've learned, as I'm sure that Mighty Mouse had too, that watching over this city is a tough job. Well, I've got to run to a meeting, but we'll catch up some more over dinner, my treat, say around nine on Sunday night?" "Sounds good to me Pearl", responded Mike. "Great", responded Pearl, "Rose, my secretary will fill you in on the job…..and Mike….you don't know how good it is to see you again." "For me to see you also Pearl", Mike responded. 

With that, Pearl smiled and headed off to her meeting with some files in her hands and Mike headed for the secretary's desk in the other room. This was starting to be a great day, but Mike had no idea what he was in for during the night.

****

Coming soon:

Chapter 4,

__

"Human Animal"


	4. Human Animal

Neil Beck

8-6-02

__

Save the Day

Chapter 4,

__

"Human Animal"

Mike Mouse returned home a little after six in the evening. He was tired, but excited about seeing Pearl again. Mike's house was a big one and it included a full weight room, game and entertainment room and an indoor pool. Mike purchased this house from the money he made at Pearl's cat food factory and at WPRL News.

After a light workout in the gym, Mike fixed himself some dinner and headed to the entertainment room to watch some TV, ESPN to be exact. As he watched a baseball game he thought more about seeing Pearl again. He just could not get over that the two of them were back working together. However, he also knew that this time he could not leave her and he would have to let her know about his alter ego.

Just as he started to settle down the lights started to dim and the TV shut on and off. "What the", Mike stated putting down his plate, "I know that I paid this month's electric bill." The doors and windows also started shaking and suddenly the whole house turned black. Fortunately, Mike could see much better than any other mouse, or human could for that matter, and had no difficulty finding his way through the pitch, dark room. 

Mike made his way to the door when a light started to make its way through one of the windows of the room and onto the floor. Suddenly a shape started to form and rise from the light. Mike took a defensive stance as the shape grew into the form of a mouse. Just as the strange mouse took a step forward, Mike jumped him and tackled him to the ground. Mike grabbed the mouse by the shirt and held him in the air. "Who are you and why are you here?", asked Mike. "Okay…okay", responded the stranger, "Boy, it's true what I've heard; you sure do have some grip Mighty Mouse." With this Mike's face went pail. "My name is Neil", continued the stranger, "I'm here to help you. You see, I'm one of your biggest fans." 

With this Mike dropped the mouse on the floor. As soon as the mouse was down the lights in the house came back on. "What?", responded a confused Mike, "A fan, how did you do the light thing? How do you know that I am Mighty Mouse?" "Well", answered Neil, "I saw all of your cartoons and read all of your comic books; you have some history you know. You see, I'm really a human, a man to be exact, 24 years old. I kind of watched out for you over the last ten years with my Web site devoted to you and with some fan fiction that I wrote about you. I guess I'm kind of your guardian angel…..well besides the whole death thing….I'm not dead. All I know is that one minute I'm falling asleep at my home in Philadelphia, PA and the next I'm here standing in your house as a cartoon mouse….THIS IS COOL!"

"Okay", responded Mike, "So…Neil right?" "Yes", Neil responded. "What is it that you want?", continued Mike, "What are you here for an autograph or something?" "No, but it would be nice", Neil responded, "Actually, I'm here to help you to see the light. You see, Mighty Mouse stopped saving the day for ten years. Mouseville needs its champion and I'm sure it's time for a come back, don't you?" "I left the super hero thing for a reason", responded Mike, "It was very hard on me…and on Pearl. We could not have any time alone due to the fact that someone always needed my help. It was not helping our relationship and I feared that I'd lose her. So, I retired and thought that I could be closer to her as Mike Mouse and Mike Mouse alone. I know that Mouseville and the rest of mousekind needs a hero and I save them when absolutely necessary, but without them seeing me."

"Wow", Neil replied, "That was absolutely…….the DUMBEST thing I ever heard!!" "WATCH IT", snapped Mike, "I mean", continued Neil, "Come on, Pearl would never leave you due to your job as a crime fighter. If anyone knows how important your job as Mighty Mouse is, it's her. Mighty…I mean Mike, the world needs a hero and that hero should be Mighty Mouse. He shows us that no matter who you are, or what you are, you can do great things."

Mike looked out a window. "Besides", Neil asked, "Don't you miss it? The thrill of soaring through the air on your way to defeating evil? The rush you must get using your incredible strength to destroy anything that gets in your way on your missions? The fear that you send through the foe's hearts when they hear your…Here I come to save the Day?" "Yes, I miss it", responded Mike with a tear coming down his eye, "But how do I know that Mouseville still needs Mighty Mouse….that the world still needs Mighty Mouse….that Pearl still needs Mighty Mouse?" "Try them", responded Neil.

Mike looked at Neil with a grin. He could tell that Neil had a good spirit and heart. Neil was a bit taller than Mike, with short, dark fur. He wore a white Philadelphia 76ers shirt and red shorts. He was also wearing a pair of black and gray Allen Iverson shoes. Neil also wore a fitted, red Sixers hat.

Neil looked around the room as Mike took in what he had said to him. Neil noticed that Mike had a large CD collection with all sorts of music styles from: Classical, R and B, Jazz and Blues. However it was the Rock section that caught his eyes the most. Mike had a large section of Rock and Hard Rock that included: _Cream, The Doors, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Alice In Chains, Black Sabbath, Pearl Jam,_ _The Beatles, Soundgarden, Queen, The Smashing Pumpkins, Metallica, OZZY, Neil Young, KISS, Hendrix, The Who, Moby and AC/DC _just to name a few.

"Mighty", Neil said looking at a CD, "I can't believe that you listen to this music. This is the type of music that I listen to all the time. "Yeah", responded Mike picking out a _KISS_ CD, "I like this stuff, the rhythm of the music is amazing. They all have their own styles. Did you know that Pearl is a die hard KISS fan?" "She is?", responded Neil. "Sure, she dressed up as one of them for a Halloween party about twelve years ago. I've got a picture of it somewhere. Pearl in leather.…all leather, what a turn on."

"Look Neil….I'm not sure about all of this", said Mike moving to the couch. "Well, just leave this all to me", responded Neil with a grin, "Just sit down and I'll show you something that might help you make up your mind." Out went the lights once again, but this time when they came back on there was a music group standing with their instruments in hand, complete with a lot strange looking candles. Neil stood next to a sitting Mike on the couch. The music group was all male mice, but Mike could tell that they had just been human men, as they looked kind of lost as mice.

"Mighty Mouse", started Neil, "May I introduce the music group TOOL! Okay guys…do your thing." The lights went dim again as the group started to play:

__

(Guitar intro)

"I am a Mighty one,

who chooses right from wrong.

I am the sound you hear,

breaking through the fear.

One who saves us all,

even if I lose it all.

I am an animal.

I'm an animal.

__

(music gets louder)

I'M AN ANIMAL!  
  
I'M AN ANIMAL!  
  
A HUMAN ANIMAL!

__

(music loud than gets quite)

You ask me to stay away,

then you tell me to save the day.

__

(music starts to pick up)

Why do you torment me?

Why do you try to defeat me?

Why do you say you need me,

then say you hate me?

YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

__

(music picks up)

YOU'RE NOT FASTER THAN ME,

STRONGER THAN ME,

YOU CAN'T STOP ME,

BEAT ME,

KILL ME,

SAVE ME,

I SAVE YOU!

__

(guitar solo)

(singer quietly sings)

As I fly, I feel the breath of wind on my eyes,

on my ears,

on my arms,

__

(rest of band sings: "I'll save the day")

on my back,

on my tail,

__

(music picks up)

I'm an animal,

__

(rest of band sings: "But can you save me?")

I'm an animal,

__

(But can you save me?)

I'm an animal,

__

(But can you save me?)

I'm an animal,

(But can you save me?)

__

(music gets louder)

I'm an animal,

__

(But can you save me?)

I'm an animal,

__

(But can you save me?)

I'm an animal,

__

(Save us now!)

(music gets louder)

I'M AN ANIMAL!  
  
I'M AN ANIMAL!

I'M AN ANIMAL!

I'M AN ANIMAL!  
  
I'M AN ANIMAL!

A HUMAN ANIMAL!

__

(music ends the song as a guitar plays MM's "Here I come to save the day!")

As the song ended the lights came back on. "Wow", said a wide-eyed Mike, "That was different." "That was TOOL", responded Neil thanking the band. 

"Hey, how did we get here and why are we….mice?", asked one of the band members. "You're not, I just….borrowed you guys", responded Neil. With that Neil snapped his fingers and the band disappeared. "Where did they go?", asked a puzzled Mike. "Back to the concert that they came from", replied Neil. "So, did you get the point Mighty?" "Yes, I think that I did", responded Mike.

With that, Mike had Neil follow him to another part of the house. This was a secret area, a place where Mike kept all of his secrets. This was a place that Mike simply called _"history"_ (His Story). The doors opened and they walked into a place where no other mouse, besides Mike, had been.

Coming soon,

Chapter 5:  
_"Here I Come"_

P.S. The TOOL song, _"Human Animal"_, was written by me for this story. (so don't look for it in the stores J )

__


	5. Here I Come

Neil Beck

8-13-02

__

Save the Day

Chapter 5,

__

"Here I Come"

Neil followed Mike into the room. Inside the room, the walls were covered with awards and the shelves were filled with trophies. The key to Mouseville hung on one of the walls next to a picture of Mighty Mouse with Pearl, taken as he accepted the key. He looked so proud as he held the key in the air. In a corner of the room there was a table with a small basket on it. Neil walked towards this table and Mike followed.

"This is the basket that my parents found me in when I was left on their doorstep in it." Mike said as he picked up the basket. "Wow", responded Neil, "You still have it after all those years." "Yes", responded Mike, "I keep all my memories as Mighty Mouse in here." So, where's the uniform?", asked Neil. "So, you want to see the uniform….I figured as much", responded Mike.

Mike headed over to a closet. "You keep your uniform in a closet?", asked a puzzled Neil. "Not exactly", responded Mike with a grin, "This is no ordinary closet." Mike showed his point as he opened the door. This closet was a walk-in and it was deep enough to fit a car in it. Near the back stood the familiar yellow and red uniform, incased in glass. Mike pushed some buttons on a control panel on the wall and the glass lifted. Neil stared at the uniform like a baby looking at a bottle. "This is like the Holy Grail", Neil stated as his hands started to shake. From the red boots to the white gloves, it was all there.

Mike took the uniform out of the vault-like closet and placed it on a chair in the history room. Mike stared at it thoughtfully as it seemed that the uniform brought back a lot of memories for him. "Why don't you try it on?", Neil asked. "I don't know…I don't know if it's right", responded Mike, "I don't know if it's the time." "Only one way to find out", replied Neil. Mike thought for some time and then made his decision. "Well…I guess that I can give it a go", Mike responded, "Stand back….here goes nothing." Neil did so as Mike made his move. 

Mike picked up the uniform and tossed it in the air. Quicker than the eye could see, Mike leapt into the air, did a flip, and returned to the ground dressed fully in his uniform. Mike looked great in it, as he was once again Mighty Mouse. His cape swung from side to side as he took some steps forward. His muscles rippled as he put his hands on his hips. Neil could tell that he must have scared the fur off of cats when Mighty Mouse stood in front of them. This was one big mouse that does not mess around.

"It fits you like a glove Mighty Mouse", replied Neil leaning on a wall. "Yes…I guess that it does" responded Mike looking at his reflection in the glass doors inside the closet that housed his uniform. "You just don't know what's going through my mind", continued Mike, "All the memories, all the feelings….I forgot how it feels to wear this uniform." "I think that I can take a guess", responded Neil walking towards Mike, "It feels right….just right…..am I right?" "Yes", responded Mike with a grin, "This does feel right to me…and I think that it is time for me to do what's right for me….for Pearl….and for all mice and anyone who needs their day to be saved." "Mike", responded Neil, "Are you saying what I think that you're saying?" "Neil", responded Mike with a grin, "You can call me…Mighty Mouse…..again." Mighty Mouse crossed his arms across his chest. "Mighty Mouse is back", replied Neil. "It's good to be back"; responded Mighty Mouse as the two of them headed out of the room.

Neil headed for the front door. "Going so soon?", asked Mighty, now in his Mike clothes. "Man, how did you change your clothes so fast?", asked Neil. "Practice", responded Mike. "Nah", Neil responded, "I'll still be around….I'll be watching you." Neil walked out of the house and slowly disappeared. Mike watched from the doorway and was about to head back into the house when he noticed the local paper on his walkway. He picked it up and noticed the front article: **_"Mayor Pureheart to Dedicate Last Steel Beam of New Stadium"_**. "_That's right"_, thought Mike to himself, "_The last steel beam is going up on the construction of the new sports stadium. Even though I don't go back to work until Monday, I think that I'll check this out._"

With this, Mike locked and closed the front door and headed for the sky. Little did he know that the stadium construction was not going to be the only thing that made the papers on this day.

  
Coming soon:

Chapter 6:

__

"Steel Meets Steel"


	6. Steel Meets Steel

****

Neil Beck

1-29-03

__

Save the Day

Chapter 6

__

"Steel Meets Steel"

"This stadium will not only help our sports teams", said Pearl at the dedication, "But, it will also help our economy." Pearl stood on a stage in front of a steel skeleton of the huge sports stadium construction. On this day the final steel beam was to go up and Mayor Pureheart and some other Mouseville delegates were to dedicate it for the city of Mouseville.

Mike flew down by some trees, not too far from the construction. He was in his Mighty Mouse clothes, but thought of changing into his Mike clothes and head over to the stage to see Pearl. But, something in his mind told him to stay as Mighty Mouse and stay put.

Pearl headed for the edge of the stage and gave an okay sign to a large crane. On the crane's hook was a large steel beam. "OKAY", shouted Pearl, "LET'S GET IT UP AND ON!!" With this the crane started and slowly lifted the beam into the air. It took about three minutes for the beam to get into place for some worker mice to secure it to its place on the top of the stadium. All seemed fine, but suddenly all went wrong. The beam started shaking and swinging back and forth. Apparently the weight of the near ten ton beam was too much for the crane's rods and hook to handle.

Mike watched from behind the trees as the crane started to give way. Pearl on the other hand was right under it and as she tried to run, her foot got caught in a wood panel on the stage. The crane's rods started to snap and mice ran in all directions. All looked lost for Pearl as the rods finally gave way and the ten ton beam started falling to the earth.

Mike acted fast, zooming towards the beam at lightning speed. He was a blur of yellow and red. "Should I sing it?", Mike thought to himself, "Oh, what the heck." Pearl closed her eyes ready for her fate when suddenly she heard it, like the voice of an angel, "Here I come to save the day!" "What?", she said looking up.

Mighty Mouse got under the beam as it was about to crash to the ground. He braced himself for impact. You could tell that he did this plenty of times in the past. His arms were raised to the sky, his feet planted on the stage. The beam landed on his hands. Mighty bent down a bit to support the incredible weight of this ten ton steel. His muscles bulged, biceps rippled as he stood back up and held up the beam over his head. Steel indeed had met the steel arms of the strongest mouse ever to live.

Mighty looked down at Pearl and gave a wink. "Hey Pearl", he said with a grin, "Miss me?" "Uh….uh, yeah Mighty Mouse", she responded. With this, Mighty flew to the top of the stadium with the beam over his head. He quickly placed it into its position. Next, he used his heat vision to weld it into place. "There", he said looking over at some worked mice, "Now don't ask me to do any brick work."

Mighty Mouse flew back down and helped Pearl's foot out of the stage. "Are you okay Pearl?", he asked. "Yes…I think so", responded Pearl, "Thanks to you." "Ten toner", Mighty said walking off the stage with Pearl, "Not bad. Just get a better crane next time." "Or we could call you", responded Pearl, "I mean you are better than any crane that I know of." Mighty laughed at this comment.

All of the press at the sight wanted an interview with Mighty Mouse. "Not now boys", Pearl said heading into her limo, "I get the first one." Mighty followed her into the limo. "Sorry guys", he said, "Ladies first."

The limo pulled away from the construction site. "So Mighty", Pearl started, "Where have you been?" "I've been kind of away for a while", Mighty responded, "I can't tell you where, but I just needed some time alone to sort out some stuff. I hope that you can understand…..I mean, I did not want to leave you or hurt you or Mouseville in any way. I just needed some time." "I understand Mike", Pearl responded." "MIKE!", yelped a shocked Mighty Mouse. "Yes," responded Pearl, "You didn't really think that you could hide who you really are from me. I mean come on, I love you Mighty Mouse. I knew that you and Mike Mouse were the same person all along." "Then why didn't you say anything Pearl?", asked a puzzled Mighty Mouse. "I just wanted to help to keep your secret Mike", responded Pearl, "Besides, I understand completely. If I were a super hero, I'd have a secret identity also. Think about it, as mayor I know how it is to deal with the media and the constant public appearances. Sometimes I wish that I could be two people as well. Besides, I also think that it is kind of sexy." 

The two laughed at this comment. "How about some dinner?", asked Mighty, now in his Mike clothes, "I've always wanted to make my cheese ala Mighty for you." "Sure", responded Pearl, "Just let me drop you off at your house, I'll go back home and slip into something a bit more comfortable and I'll meet you back at your house; say around nineish." "Fine with me", Mike responded.

The limo pulled up to Mike's house. Before Mike could get out Pearl pulled him back in. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately on his mouth. "There's more where that came from Mike", she said letting him go. "I look forward to it Pearl", responded Mike getting back out of the limo.

Mike watched as the limo pulled away. He leapt in the air and shouted "YEEESSSS!!!" Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Way to go big guy." It was Neil. "Where did you come from?", asked Mike. "I saw the whole thing", responded Neil, "I guess it's just like ridding a bike huh?" "I guess so", responded Mike. "Well, I'll let you get ready for your hot date tonight, "Neil said with a smirk. "Thanks", responded Mike. 

Neil watched as Mike headed into his house. "I do good work don't I?", Neil said to himself as he snapped his finger and disappeared.

****

Coming soon:

Chapter 7:

__

"Diner for Two"


	7. Dinner for Two

Neil Beck

1-30-03

**__**

Save the Day

Chapter 7

__

"Dinner for Two"

Mike's door rang a little after nine at night. He rushed to it and opened it. On the other side stood Pearl. She wore a nice red dress that complimented her figure very well. "You look great Pearl", said Mike as she let her in. "Thank you Mike", Pearl responded.

Mike was wearing a nice, blue button down shirt and a pair of nice slacks. The two walked towards the dinning room. "Wow", said Pearl as she looked around the house, "You have a great house Mike." "Thanks", responded Mike as he pulled out a chair for Pearl at the dinning table.

On this table, there was a big plate with some interesting looking pasta on it. There was also some bread sticks and a nice tossed salad. Very fine wine also was in a bucket of ice on a smaller trey next to the table. The lights in the room were tuned down low and some nice jazz music was playing in the living room. This was truly a romantic setting.

Mike served Pearl some pasta. He called it cheese ala Mighty. Next he took the wine bottle out of the bucket of ice. It was no problem at all for him to pop the cork from the bottle. He poured a glass for Pearl and then himself. Next he sat down across from Pearl and the two began their meal.

They sat and ate and talked for what seemed to be hours. Mike told Pearl about what he did while he was away. They also talked about the past and how they first met one another. The evening was going great and you could tell that the two really enjoyed one another's company.

After they finished their meal Mike went to reach for the large plate which held the cheese ala Mighty. By accident his arm knocked over his glass which still had a bit of wine left in it. The wine spilled on to his sleeve. "Oh no", said Pearl getting out of her seat. "Yeah, that's going to tough to get out", responded Mike. "I can get it out", Pearl responded, "I'm a wiz at cleaning stains. Just take off your shirt and I'll remove that stain." "I don't want to put you to any trouble Pearl", responded Mike. "No trouble", responded Pearl. "Well…okay", Mike responded.

Mike started to un-button his shirt. He took it off and handed it to Pearl. Pearl stood in her place as Mike did this. She gazed at Mike. "Is something wrong?", asked Mike. "No", responded Pearl, "Actually, it's…wow." Mike stood there, in front of Pearl. His frame was very well built. He looked like a body builder well in his prime. I mean, this mouse was BIG. "I'm sorry Mike", continued Pearl, "I just forgot I guess. "Forgot what?", asked a puzzled Mike. "I forgot just how good you look", responded Pearl. She walked over to Mike and placed her hand on his right arm, then moved to his chest. Mike dropped the shirt as the two kissed passionately. Mike held Pearl in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Mike", said Peal looking into his eyes. "Yes", responded Mike. "You do have a bedroom don't you?", continued Pearl. "Yes", responded Mike. "Then how about some desert?", responded Pearl. With this Mike gave a smile. "Are you sure about this?", Mike asked. "Oh….I think so", responded Pearl. "I mean, if you are absolutely sure…", started Mike. "Mike", interrupted Pearl, "Shut up." With this Mike blew out the lone candle on the table and the two made their way to conclude the night.

****

Coming soon:

Chapter 8:

__

"System of a Mouse"


End file.
